yugiohfandomcom-20200222-history
Dr. Faker
| appears manga = Yu-Gi-Oh! ZEXAL | appears anime = Yu-Gi-Oh! ZEXAL | gender = male | occupation = Scientist | relatives = * Kite Tenjo (son) * Hart Tenjo (son) | japanese voice = | english voice = }} Dr. Faker is a genius scientist and a main antagonist in Yu-Gi-Oh! ZEXAL. He instructs Kite Tenjo into collecting the "Number" cards and wants to protect Earth from the messenger of the Astral World. He is also the father of Kite and Hart Tenjo. Personality In the past according to Astral, Dr. Faker used to be a kind person as he built Heartland for children. But in the present, he is a cruel and serious man. He is obsessed with destroying Astral World and Astral himself. He sees Hart Tenjo as nothing more than a weapon, but he showed great concern when Hart's powers were taken by the Tron Family. Anime biography History Dr. Faker is the the creator of Heartland. He founded it with the intention to help poor children, but also intended as a place that everyone can have fun. Faker and Mr. Heartland created Kite Tenjo's Deck using science from another dimension. Faker worked with Byron Arclight and his son Chris. They hired Kazuma Tsukumo to guide them to some ruins. Faker betrayed them both, sending them to another dimension as sacrifices in order to open The Door. Faker believed Byron to be dead , but the latter survived and made his way back. As his form warped into that of a child, Arclight took the name "Tron" and swore revenge. Kazuma did not return, , but was instead trapped in the Astral World. Yu-Gi-Oh! ZEXAL Dr. Faker first appears to Mr. Heartland in order to check up on how Kite's collection of the "Number" cards is going along. He bears a strong hatred towards Astral's race. He ordered Mr. Heartland to place all of the trash collected by the obots into the Heartland Tower so that Hart Tenjo could send the rubbish into the Astral World, using them as makeshift bombs. He claimed to have given up his humanity in order to protect the world as well as Kite and Hart, comparing it to how Kite gave up his humanity to protect Hart. He said he knew that a messenger from Astral World would someday come. The messenger was probably Astral since in his flashback, he was sure that he saw the messenger on a certain day. That day was probably the time when Yuma Tsukumo met Astral. He cleared Mr. Heartland's plan to gather "Numbers" holders together for Kite to defeat through the World Duel Carnival. He occupies a room with a machine known as the Sphere Field, which extracts the energy of the "Numbers". When Kite accused Dr. Faker of hiding the truth about the "Numbers", the latter explained that he needed Hart's strange power to attack the Astral World, and that he fell sick because he used too much of his power. Dr. Faker also refers to Astral as the "original Number". Dr. Faker reveals to Mr. Heartland that the reason for time stopping in Heartland was that waves from the Astral World and another world were passing through Earth. His master plan for wanting the "Number" cards is revealed to be using them all to once again open up the gate that leads to the Astral world before Astral recovers his memories, for otherwise Astral will recover his powers and take revenge against him. Dr. Faker became furious when he learned that Tron stole Hart's power and injured him. Mr. Heartland told him that the people had "strange markings". Dr. Faker then ordered Mr. Heartland to "slice those bastards down" when they come to the WDC finals. Before the finals party, Faker complemented Heartland on how appropriate everything looked for it. He asked if the all the finalists have arrived and Heartland told him that a Duelist named Tron has yet to appear. Faker responded that he has no idea who Tron is. Tron proceeded to interrupt Heartland's speech, telling him that he will crush them. References Category:Yu-Gi-Oh! ZEXAL characters